


Вторая попытка

by Nataliny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с галлавич кинк-феста на diary.ru: "Анальные шарики Микки все же нашли свое применение, как-нибудь в другой раз. Не ангст, можно юмор."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторая попытка

У Микки круглые, подтянутые, крепкие ягодицы, и Йен знает, что их размер идеально подходит под размер его ладоней. Будто специально.

Микки лежит на животе, обняв руками подушку и зарывшись в нее лицом. Одна нога согнута в колене, а другая немного отведена в сторону, так что Йен может насладиться видом. Он хищно улыбается, затягивается, докуривая сигарету до фильтра, выбрасывает окурок в окно, и склоняется над спящим Микки. Во сне люди выглядят расслабленными, безмятежными, и Микки не исключение, но заводит Йена не это. Во сне Микки выглядит беззащитным. Ни один Милкович, включая Мэнди, не выглядит беззащитным, когда бодрствует, и Йен не знает, чего хочет сильнее, когда видит Микки таким - защитить или подчинить.

Он проводит ладонью по спине, огибая пальцами выпирающие косточки позвоночника, и спускается ниже, перебирает пальцами, изображая шагающего человечка. Микки вздрагивает во сне, покрывается мурашками, и Йен смеется: — Ты пушистый.

Микки протестующе бормочет в полусне, пытаясь отодвинуться от щекочущих прикосновений, когда Йен наклоняется и дует на его ягодицы. Микки ежится, но улыбается скользь сон, и Йену просто башню рвет от этой его улыбки.

У Микки мягка, светлая кожа, такая теплая, будто парное молоко, и Йен гладит его задницу, сжимает до белых пятен, и зарывается в нее лицом. Он не может удержаться, впивается зубами в мягкую ягодицу, и ухмыляется, когда Микки подскакивает и возмущенно орет: — Блядь, Галлагер!

Йен наваливается на него и выдыхает «Извини», но никто из них не сомневается, что ему совершенно не жаль. Абсолютно, просто ни капельки.

— Раз уж ты не спишь, — начинает он, потираясь членом о ложбинку между ягодиц Микки, — то…

Он не успевает договорить, когда Микки раздраженно перебивает его:

— Я спал, скотина ты похотливая, — но они оба знают, что он не злится по-настоящему.

— У дедушки Микки тихий час? — поддразнивает Йен, хорошо зная, как легко Микки поддается на подобные провокации.

— Мечтай, трепло армейское, - Микки вскидывает бедра, плотнее прижимаясь задницей к члену Йена, и радостно скалится, когда Йен низко стонет ему в шею.

Как бы сильно Микки не любил сон, длинный и толстый член Галлагера в своей заднице он любит больше. Он ерзает под Йеном, пытаясь вынудить его пропустить все те издевательства, которые так любит Йен. Подготовка, прелюдия, кому нужна эта херня? Йен просто любит мучить его, гаденыш скрытый садист, не иначе. Всех обманывает его щенячий взгляд, но Микки-то знает правду. Он шире разводит ноги и нетерпеливо подкидывает бедра, без слов задавая вопрос «чего ты, нахрен, ждешь, Галлагер?»

Но Йен не собирается идти у него на поводу, не в этот раз, отодвигается, сползая к ногам кровати, и прежде, чем Микки успевает возмутиться, Йен раздвигает его ягодицы, наклоняется и проводит языком по сжатой дырке.

— Блядь, — Микки рвано выдыхает, когда Йен проталкивает кончик языка внутрь, и шевелит им, ввинчивает, как шуруп, и Микки выше вздергивает задницу, подается навстречу, — не... не останавливайся. Лучшее применение твоему болтливому языку.

Йен не отвечает, но Микки знает, что мерзавец ухмыляется, когда покусывает нежную кожу его ягодиц, и Йен только сильнее вдавливает лицо, водит носом по расщелине, кружит языком вокруг мокрой дырки, прежде чем начать ритмично вталкивать язык внутрь.

Микки вжимается лицом в подушку, зажимает между зубов скомканные края, так хорошо, но он не будет орать, как сучка, нетнетнет, поэтому он только мычит сквозь зажеванную наволочку и прогибает спину, чтобы улучшить Йен доступ. Простыня проскальзывает под пальцами его ног, пока он пытается найти упор, и колени разъезжаются, бесконтрольно.

Йен вылизывает его, старательно, мокро, грязно, запускает пальцы в расщелину и поглаживает кончиками скользкие от слюны края дырки, растягивает их, чтобы язык мог проникнуть глубже. Он продолжает трахать Микки языком, то кружит вокруг входа, то пытается проскользнуть внутрь максимально глубоко, пока Микки не начинает стонать непрерывно, вцепившись руками в подушку и изо всех сил вдавливая ее в лицо, но все равно не справляется с тем, чтобы заглушить вырывающиеся наружу вскрики. И ему охуенно хорошо и стыдно одновременно, Йен отлично знает, как довести его до такого состояния, и Микки проклинает тот день, когда разрешил Галлагеру дотрагиваться до себя так, но знает, что теперь не откажется от этого ни за что на свете. У него поджимаются пальцы на ногах и он уже не стонет, только непрерывно мычит сквозь стиснутые зубы, размазывая наволочкой слюну по подбородку, и он так близко, когда Йен отстраняется и звонко шлепает его по заднице:

— Не так быстро, ковбой, — усмехается он, переводя дыхание, и вытирает краями простыни размазанную по лицу слюну.

— Хули ты остановился? — Микки выплевывает зажеванную наволочку изо рта и оборачивается, бросая на Йена яростный взгляд. Однако его раскрасневшееся лицо, расфокусированный взгляд и подрагивающие под пальцами Йена бедра сводят эффект угрозы на нет. Микки трется членом о сбитую простыню и запускает вниз руку, собираясь помочь себе самостоятельно, нужно совсем немного, но Йен резко перехватывает его руку и заводит за спину, заставляя прогнуться и выставить задницу под наиболее удобным для Йена углом.

— Да пошел ты, Галлагер, — Микки возмущается, но не пытается вырваться, и только выше приподнимает бедра. — Займись делом, трепло.

Йен снова смеется и смачно шлепает ладонью по оттопыренной заднице. — Не можешь дождаться моего члена? Не в этот раз.

Микки шипит от боли, когда Йен сильнее заламывает ему руку назад, пресекая сопротивление, и пытается обернуться:

— Какого хрена?!

— Шшш, не дергайся, Мик, — Йен одной рукой удерживает его на месте, не так уж сильно, чтобы Микки не смог освободиться, если б захотел, но достаточно для того, чтобы обозначить свои намерения. Он перегибается через Микки и что-то достает из тумбочки, — тебе понравится, обещаю.

Микки слышит хлопок открывающегося тюбика и с трудом гасит в себе раздражение, за кого Йен его держит, блядь? Ему нужен член, и прямо сейчас. Ему не нужна еще смазка, он и так уже мокрый и готовый гораздо больше, чем ему нужно и чем они оба привыкли, но спорить с Йеном в такие моменты бесполезно, он опять заведет свою шарманку «я знаю, что делаю, у нас достаточно времени, тебе понравится, хуе-мое», и Микки совершенно не готов выслушивать это в очередной раз, и он расслабляется под Йеном и ждет, когда тот закончит со всей этой байдой и засунет, наконец, в него свой охуенный член. Микки только надеется, что Йен отвлечен и не видит, как нетерпеливо поджимаются ягодицы Микки и как пульсирует его мокрая дырка, он не какая-то сучка, это все Галлагер со своими блядскими играми и стремлением к разнообразию. Микки знает, что делает все возможное, чтобы спровоцировать Галлагера на как можно большее количество экспериментов, но не собирается в этом признаваться. Участвовать в грязных фантазиях Галлагера - одно дело, но рассказать о своих собственных - да ни за что, блядь. Он долбанный гей, а не сучка в течке. 

Прикосновение к разгоряченной коже чего-то холодного и твердого становится для него неожиданностью, он вздрагивает, оборачивая, и видит, как широко ухмыляющийся Йен перебирает в руках крупные черные шарики, собранные на нитку.

— Я не… — зрачки Микки расширяются, как у наркомана под дозой. Он задыхается, наблюдая, как Йен пропускает шарики через скользкий от смазки кулак, сжимая его так, чтобы каждый шарик выскальзывал из него с похабным, чмокающий звуком. Микки закусывает губу, но не успевает поймать вырвавшийся наружу жалобный стон, его ведет, как обдолбанного, все его тело дрожит от похоти, и он ненавидит его за это, но не может подчинить, и отворачивается, утыкаясь в подушку пылающим лицом.

Йен перекидывает колено через Микки и садится ему на бедра, заставляет его немного свести широко расставленные ноги. Он подсовывает под Микки скомканное одеяло и кладет скользкие шарики между ягодиц, надавливает с двух концов и дергает за веревочку туда-сюда, чтобы шарики проезжались по судорожно сжимающейся дырке.

Микки хочет попросить, потребовать, ну же, давай, быстрее, сделай, блядь, хоть что-нибудь, но из его горла вырываются только низкие, дрожащие стоны, и он беспомощно извивается под Йеном.

Йен шипит от этого зрелища, кусает Микки за лопатку, и приставляет к сжатому кольцу крайний шарик, большим пальцев быстро проталкивая его внутрь. Он не ждет и не дает Микки привыкнуть к растяжению, сразу же заталкивая следующий, и сжимает ладонями ягодицы Микки, жадно слушая, как тот задыхается и вскрикивает. С третьим он не торопится, медленно давит на шарик и неотрывно смотрит, как тугая розовая дырка обхватывает черный пластик. Он скользит пальцем по скользкой черной поверхности и гладит края растянувшегося кольца мышц, пытается оттянуть их немного в сторону, чтобы протолкнуть внутрь кончик пальца, пока Микки мотает головой и мучительно стонет, покрываясь потом.

— Блядь, боже, Галлагер, блядь, — вскрикивает Микки, и Йен наконец проталкивает внутрь третий шарик, и тут же добавляет четвертый, — Й-Е-Н!!!

— Еще один, ладно? — дрожащим от похоти голосом спрашивает Йен, склонившись над задницей Микки, но тот не в состоянии ответить, только мотает головой, как заведенный, и комкает в пальцах простынь.

Йен разминает покрасневшие края дырки, прежде чем прижать к ней пятый шарик. Отверстие раскрывается неохотно, Микки рычит и зажимается, но не пытается ускользнуть, и Йен давит и давит, пока и этот шарик не оказывается внутри горячего и жаждущего тела Микки.

Микки стонет без остановки, он рвано, отчаянно дышит, и Йен чувствует ладонями, как дрожат его ягодицы, сжимая внутри неуступчивый, твердый пластик.

Йен немного тянет Микки на себя, чтобы просунуть руку под его бедра и обхватить твердый член, но Микки не позволяет.

— Не… не надо, - хрипит он, пытаясь отодвинуться от руки Йена, — просто…

— Хорошо, — соглашается Йен и медленно тянет за веревочку. Края отверстия пульсируют и расступаются медленно, неохотно, как будто не жалеют отдавать добычу, но Йен не спешит, и успокаивающе поглаживает Микки по спине, продолжая тянуть.

Шарики один за одним выскальзывают наружу, и это настолько порочное и возбуждающее зрелище, что Йен не может сдержаться и громко стонет, сжимая в кулаке теплый скользкий пластик. Микки позволяет ему, доверяет ему, хочет его, и от этого просто сносит крышу. Йен чувствует, как его собственный твердый член пачкает смазкой живот, он и сам уже так близко. Сильный, неуступчивый Микки дрожит и задыхается под ним, и Йен наклоняется к его шее, вытягивая из его тела предпоследний шарик. Он запускает руку в черные волосы Микки и тянет на себя. Рот Микки приоткрыт, искусанные губы распухли, блестящее от размазанной слюны лицо полыхает, а в глазах безумный блеск, и Йену приходится встряхнуть его, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Разведи их, шире, — командует Йен, и тянет руки Микки на его задницу. Микки стонет, задыхаясь, и мотает головой, но все равно слушается, впивается пальцами в мягкую кожу и раздвигает собственные ягодицы. Он краснеет всем телом и зло кусает подушку, презирая себя, пока Йен не выдыхает «Хороший мальчик», и тогда Микки забывает обо всем и содрогается всем телом, плотно сжимая оставшийся внутри шарик. И ему так охуительно хорошо, и спокойно, и так хочется, так нужно кончить, что о боже, блядь, Йен, Йен, Йенйенйенйенйен.

И тогда Йен дергает веревочку на себя.


End file.
